


Witches

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Black Cats, Drabble, Fae Magic, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Folklore magic versus Faery magic
Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321568
Kudos: 5





	Witches

Black cats in alleyways. Scaly green skin, tall black hats and riding through the air on brooms. This completes the basic folklore representation of how humans perceive witches. A pale, tall man wearing maroon and purple with no hat tsks at their simple minds. Trixie has decided to be one for trick-or-treating this year. Robbie scoffs as the Lazytown kitten crosses his path. The self-proclaimed villain scrunches up his face and lets out a small sneezing fit. Ziggy has chosen to be a candy pirate, which Robbie notices with a small bout of pride. He snaps his fingers and disappears.


End file.
